


Thorin x Clara (OFC) Sweet Crisp Apples

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types, the freaking hobbit
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a hint of romance, and i am sorry for that, fili and kili now this, i'm pretty sure everyone can see it, just pure fluff, these tags are not making sense, thorin is definitely in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thorin is everything—oh dear…” Clara said quite surprised as she entered the prince’s bed chamber. Unless Thorin had turned into a mountain troll over the course of a day, his room was not fit for anyone. As it turns out, the prince himself was absent from the chambers and the mess was being created by two energetic dwarflings: Fili and Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin x Clara (OFC) Sweet Crisp Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of Smaug taking the Lonely Mountain!
> 
> I hope you peeps like it! :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own, so I apologise in advance.

“Thorin is everything—oh dear…” Clara said quite surprised as she entered the prince’s bed chamber. Unless Thorin had turned into a mountain troll over the course of a day, his room was not fit for anyone. As it turns out, the prince himself was absent from the chambers and the mess was being created by two energetic dwarflings: Fili and Kili, the sons of, Clara’s closest friend, the Lady Dis. She and her husband had left for the Iron Hills on diplomatic business and thought that it would be best to leave their sons in Erebor. 

Clara smiled as she watched the boys tear up Thorin’s perfect room. His bed sheets were a complete disarray, pillows bled their stuffing, chairs and desks were tossed around the floor and there would be no hope for the future king to find his important papers now that they had been decorated in coloured ink. Clara heard someone stop behind her and gasp,

“What in the name of Durin…?!” the low voice of Thorin exclaimed. Clara turned to face him and folded her arms,

“The name of Durin indeed, Thorin. Why did you leave them on their own?” she asked sternly. Thorin looked at her with wide eyes and shrugged a shoulder,

“I only left for a while.” He said. Clara raised an eyebrow,

“But why?” she asked again. 

“I…look, they were getting on my nerves so I took a walk.” Thorin explained. Clara smirked at him; she always loved to scold him for fun,

“You know I told Dis that her sons would be in very capable hands. I’m beginning to think that those were not the best words.” She stated. Thorin frowned at her. 

“I am very capable to care for my nephews.” He told her seriously. Clara smiled with a sparkle in her eyes,

“Go on then.” She prompted. Thorin scoffed and entered the room. The moment he did, it seems that Fili and Kili had noticed and lowered their voices. Thorin picked up a pillow from the ground and sighed,

“You should not behave like this. You are Princes of Erebor.” He told them gently. Thorin glanced at Clara with a smirk and, with a curt nod, she left the chambers. Fili sat on the bed and looked at his uncle curiously,

“Uncle, what if you don’t want to be a prince?” he wondered. Thorin began cleaning up the mess his nephews created and Kili followed his footsteps.

“When you are older, you can choose.” Thorin answered and picked up a table to put some papers aside. Fili nodded as he watched Kili hand their uncle a piece of paper with small hands for a while before another question popped into his head,

“Do you have to marry a princess?” he asked. Thorin smiled at Fili,

“Perhaps.” He answered. Fili played with one of the pillow feathers,

“But what if you like a girl and she isn’t a princess?” he wondered. 

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked. Fili tossed the feather on the floor,

“How are you going to tell grandfather that you like Clara?” he questioned. Thorin stared at Fili’s   
little face,

“Why do you think I like Clara?” he asked in return. Fili crawled on the bed and pushed the pillows on the floor,

“You’re always with her.” he answered. Spending time with someone seemed to qualify as affection to Fili. Thorin chuckled at him and picked up the pillows,

“You are too much like your mother.” He smiled and ruffled the short blonde hair. Thorin was about to turned around but he felt a light tugging on his pants. Looking down, he saw Kili rubbing his eyes,

“Uncle, I’m hungry.” The little dwarf confessed. Thorin was prepared to deal with many things, but he didn’t know what to do with a hungry dwarf who was only two years old. He bent down on his knees,

“Kili, what does your mother usually give you when you’re hungry?” Thorin asked. Fili got to his feet and jumped up,

“Chocolate!” he squealed. Thorin laughed and before he hushed his eldest nephew, there were footsteps by the door. Clara had returned with a bottle of milk and Kili ran to her. Clara pushed her hair over her shoulder and picked Kili up,

“Here’s the baby Durin.” She said softly and kissed Kili. Clara handed him the bottle and helped him drink. Thorin stood up with a blank look that wondered how Clara had known. Clara saw him and smiled,

“Dis told me before leaving.” she winked. Thorin fixed a pillow on the rocking chair,

“Here take a seat.” He said. Clara walked over to the chair carefully and turned to Thorin,

“Your father is looking for you.” She informed and Thorin nodded,

“Very well, Fili come with me.” He requested but Fili shook his head,

“No, I want to stay here.” He replied. Clara laughed,

“It’s okay Thorin, I’ll keep an eye on them both and I’ll have your chambers cleaned.” She told Thorin. With a curt nod Thorin disappeared through the doors and Fili ran over to Clara. He was attempting to climb onto her lap and push his brother off. Clara made room for him and Kili had nearly finished his drink. Clara rocked back and forth on the chair and watch Fili and Kili slowly drift to sleep. It was dark out by the time Thorin returned from the business with his father. 

There was no noise from his chambers so he assumed that Clara had taken Fili and Kili back to their room. Upon entering, he saw that Fili and Kili were sleeping on the floor with two pillows. At first, Thorin was furious as to why his nephews slept on the ground but he soon noticed that his bed had two blankets. He could see the creases on the bed sheets where they were sleeping which meant that Clara had put them to bed properly and it was Fili and Kili who chose to nap on the ground. 

“Clara.” Thorin whispered to himself and looked around. He noticed that she was asleep with her head on the table. Clara seemed to find a comfortable resting position and Thorin didn’t think that it was right. He grabbed some extra pillows from his wardrobe and put them around Fili and Kili to keep them at ease before pulling their blankets off the bed and onto their shoulders. Thorin then walked over to Clara and brushed her hair away from her face. With care, he picked her up and laid Clara on the bed. Taking another blanket, Thorin tossed it over Clara, who snuggled in its warmth. Thorin took to the rocking chair and fell asleep by the fire until dawn. 

***

Clara awoke to the sound of paper rustling around. at first, she thought she was still dreaming until she heard a light humming. Clara opened her eyes gently and saw Thorin moving about in the room,

“Thorin, what are you…?” she began to ask when she noticed that she was in his bed. Gasping, Clara sat upright and tried to think of an explanation,

“I could swear that I fell asleep on the table.” She muttered to herself. Thorin smiled,

“You did.” He said, “But I thought you would be more comfortable here.” Clara rubbed her head,

“But if I slept here, then Fili and Kili…”

“Fili and Kili chose to make camp on the ground. When I asked them about it earlier today, they said they were on-guard in case you were attacked by goblins.” Thorin answered. Clara smiled at the thought of Fili and Kili pretending they were out in the wilderness but then suddenly frowned at Thorin,

“Why did you say ‘earlier today’?” she asked as she watched Thorin walk across the room and pick up his sword from the table,

“Because it’s noon.” He answered simply and suddenly,

THUD!

“Thorin!” Clara exclaimed. Thorin turned around and saw Clara getting up from the floor. Tripping on bed sheets was a habit of hers that he admired.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Clara hopped on one foot, trying to untangle herself,

“I’m late!” she told him finally freeing herself. Thorin held out a change of clothes and Clara dashed to the bathroom,

“Late for what?” Thorin asked as he made the bed. Clara brushed her teeth and cleaned up quickly, she could take a bath later, before coming back out,

“I promised my father that I would see him today precisely an hour ago.” She said. Thorin squinted and tossed Clara an apple,

“But you promised Fili and Kili that you would help them train today.” He said. Clara took a bite of the apple and chewed quickly as she packed her bags. Swallowing the crushed fruit, Clara whipped around and swung the bag over her shoulder,

“You could take them, right? As long as you don’t leave them alone again.” She hoped. Thorin walked over as he thought for a minute and then agreed kindly,

“Very well.” he said and, very quickly, Clara kissed him on the cheek,

“Thank you.” She said gratefully and ran out the door. Thorin couldn’t help but realise that she smelt like sweet, crisp apples and felt his cheeks turn pink.


End file.
